The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to a pixel circuit and a driving method thereof, an array substrate, a display panel, and a display device.
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display is one of the focuses in the current researching field of the flat panel display. Compared with Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), OLED display has advantages, such as low energy consumption, low production cost, wide viewing angle and fast response and so on. At present, in the display areas like mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and digital camera, OLED display has begun to replace the conventional liquid crystal display. In the OLED display technology, the design of pixel circuit is the core technology content, and has important research significance.
Unlike Thin Film Field Effect Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) that utilize stable voltage to control luminance, OLEDs are current-driven devices that require a stable current to control the light emitting luminance. However, due to the manufacturing process, the aging of devices and other reasons, there is unevenness between the threshold voltages of the drive transistors in pixel circuits in the prior art, with 2T1C driving circuit (comprising two thin film field effect transistors and one capacitor), resulting in a change in the current flowing through the OLED in each pixel circuit so that the display luminance is uneven, thereby affecting the display effect of the entire image.